


The Morning after the Wedding

by Annariel



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Morgause seeks out Dame Lynet, who she judges to be the more able of her two new daughters-in-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning after the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



> With thanks to fredbassett for a swift beta read.

The sun shone through the high windows of the great hall onto the remains of the wedding feast. The servants were already up and about, clearing the detritus away, but most of the court was still abed.

Dame Lynet, as she now was, was not abed. The tedious business of the wedding night having been dispensed with, she saw no reason to give up her customary habits which included an early morning turn around the gardens. These were not her own carefully tended walks, nor her personal herb garden, but the familiarity nevertheless helped to calm her feelings and prepare her mind for the day ahead.

She was not altogether surprised when her mother-in-law appeared, by happenstance or so it seemed, on the long walk that wound its way around the castle of Camelot.

"Mother," Dame Lynet dropped a curtsey out of respect and waited to see what the Queen of Lothian and Orkney wanted with her.

"I am glad to have chanced upon you. We've not had a real opportunity to get to know each other."

"The weddings were rather sudden," Dame Lynet said. 

"Young love was ever hasty."

Dame Lynet refrained from commenting upon that. Young love, in the case of her sister and Sir Gareth had been extremely hasty. She had merely been caught on the periphery. She felt Queen Morgause's sharp gaze upon her.

"My half-brother has always been prone to foolish plans," the Queen said.

"I'm sure the High King is always thoughtful even if, perhaps, his reasons are not always completely clear to us."

Lynet felt she did not know the Queen well enough to venture a criticism of King Arthur. In fact, what Lynet had learned about Queen Morgause counselled her to choose her words with great care at all times.

Queen Morgause smiled. Possibly she intended to look friendly, though Lynet thought she had a somewhat predatory look about her.

"Maybe his reasons are not entirely clear. Let us be frank, Dame Lynet. Gaheris and Agravain are the least able of my sons. In most things they have been a disappointment. You have been married off to Gaheris for no better reason than that Arthur liked the symmetry of a double wedding, and Gaheris is content to look for nothing more in a wife than a pretty face and a decent dowry."

"My husband may yet surprise you." Lynet was surprised to find herself irritated, since Queen Morgause's assessment tallied largely with her own. Still Gaheris was her husband now, and her fortunes and reputation were tied inextricably to his. Something would have to be done about that.

"With you as is wife, I suspect he may. For the first time I think something may yet be made of him."

"You compliment me."

"You deserve it. You managed your sister's meeting, betrothal and marriage to Sir Gareth admirably. It is a shame your attempts to deflect his attention from yourself did not prevent the arbitrary meddling of the High King."

"I think you over-estimate my abilities and my inclinations."

"The business with the knight that you kept healing was well done too. I have been very impressed."

Dame Lynet became certain that this conversation was now leading itself towards some kind of proposal from the Queen. Morgause had a reputation as a powerful sorceress and Lynet guessed that she did not want a rival to that reputation among her daughters-in-law. Dame Lynet was equally certain that she did not want to be drawn into Morgause's scheming and she definitely didn't want to be packed off to live on Orkney as some kind of protégé or apprentice.

Lynet dropped her eyes and tried to appear modest and unassuming. "The poultice I used on the knight I gained from a wise woman in the woods. I am no sorceress, your Majesty, and I do not intend to dabble in such practices in future. After all I have a husband and a household to take up my time and energy."

"I was hoping for a better answer than such mealy-mouthed platitudes. A husband and household need not take up all your time and energy."

"For such a Queen as yourself, no doubt that is the case. However I am only the wife of a knight, albeit one of royal lineage. I hope I know my station."

Dame Lynet kept her eyes down and concentrated on looking disappointing. For now she wanted to appear as nothing more than the kind of lady who would largely vanish once she was married.

Queen Morgause reached out and pulled up Lynet's chin, gazing into her eyes. 

Dame Lynet controlled her breathing and tried to think and feel nothing that might betray her. Apparently dissatisfied, Queen Morgause let go.

"Maybe that is so, but if you become tired of your household and your wifely duties, let me know Dame Lynet."

Lynet watched Queen Morgause walk away, back towards the castle. She turned herself and walked on. She had no intention of being a meek and invisible wife, but she hoped yet to make her position more than that of a pawn in the machinations of Morgause.


End file.
